tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Bryant
|- |'Name' |Gabriel Bryant |- |'Alias(es)' |Gabry |- |'Position' |Shadow Hawk's Assistant Driver and Lead Programmer The Order |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |January 1, 1999 - Age 21 Newtonia, Missouri |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Numb3rsfan |- |'Affiliation' |The Order Midnight Sun Industries |- |'Avatar' |Sean Biggerstaff |} Gabriel is the assistant driver for the Shadow Hawk and The Order's Lead Programmer Physical Description * Height: 6ft 2in * Weight: 199 pounds * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown * Hair Style: Short Education Primary and Secondary: * Homeschool Post Secondary Education: * None Military Education: * N/A Family * Father: Charlie Bryant * Mother: Amita Bryant *Brother(s): None *Sister(s): None *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Gabriel is a wizard when it comes to machines and electronics, feeling more comfortable around them than around people. He is also an excellent driver, being the son of an Indy car racer. Appearance Gabriel is tall, taller than his father and mother. He has short, brown hair and equally brown eyes. While having no piercings or tattoos he does have an obvious scar and skin graft covering his entire chest and back from his collar bone all the way down to his waist. Personality Gabriel is soft spoken. He likes to be left alone with his work, but when he has to mingle, he is very polite, almost too polite at times. Biography Gabriel Bryant was born to Charlie and Amita Bryant on January 1, 1999, being the first baby born that year in the small community of Newtonia, Missouri. Even before he could walk or talk, Gabriel showed a great aptitude for the computer. With his father's help, Gabriel quickly became proficient with computers, electronics in general and the coding that made them work. At the age of 7, a house fire completely burnt the Bryant home to the ground. Gabriel who had been asleep at the time was severely burned before being carried out of the house by a local firefighter. The police did an investigation of the fire, and even though no suspects were ever found, they declared that the fire had been arson. Gabriel was in the hospital for 9 months, having to go through several surgeries and at least two skin grafts. The fire had burned his entire torso, all the way up to his throat and down to his waist. The doctors had to remove his spleen and one of his kidney's to save his life. After he recovered from the surgery the doctors set to work trying to repair the damage on the outside of Gabriel's body. They took skin from his arms and legs, grafting it on to his torso and back. It took several months but they finally 'fixed' the damage done. Soon after, Gabriel was released; a mere shell of what he had been. Even though the fire has thankfully missed his vocal chords, Gabriel had stopped talking and nothing his parents could say or do was getting Gabriel to talk. At his wits end, Gabriel's father took his son to the racetrack, and it was there that he taught his son how to drive not only an Indy car, but the really souped up racers as well. At the age of 15 Gabriel finally broke his silence, but didn't say much, seemingly finding it difficult to speak. He told his parents that he didn't blame them for the fire or his injuries, to which his parents were grateful. At the age of 21 Gabriel finished school before leaving home in search of work. Current Icon and Signature * Icon ** * Signature **TBA Theme Song Lassie Main Theme by Basil Poledouris Category:The Order Category:Midnight Sun Industries Category:Driver